The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Optical aberrations, such as spherical aberrations, birefringence, astigmatism, and the like, distort signals read from an optical storage medium. In an example, an optical storage system directs a light beam to an optical storage medium. The light beam is reflected based on the data stored on the optical storage medium. In addition, the reflected light beam is affected by the optical aberrations. The optical storage system generates an electrical signal in response to the reflected light beam, and reproduces the data from the electrical signal. However, due to the optical aberrations, the electrical signal is distorted, and the data may be erroneously read.